


It Led Me Straight To You

by we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)



Series: Prompt Fills from Tumblr [12]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Nothing happens with the crew though, Soulmate AU, Vaguely Fakechop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: (prompt fill from Tumblr)The one where some people can see the red string of fate and follow it to their soulmates.





	It Led Me Straight To You

**Author's Note:**

> Less redstring of fate, more laser pointer of fate :)

It had always been the same.

Every morning when Trevor woke up he would check the faint red line extending from his right index finger and every morning it would always be the same, disappearing at an angle into the floor and rarely ever moving. The few times it did, it wasn’t very far nor very quickly.

He knew what it meant, he knew his soulmate was at the other end, but apparently his soulmate was in goddamn Siberia, which may as well have been the moon for how easy it would be for him to get there.

He grew bitter over it. He felt alone seeing it go so far. It taunted him.

_This way to your soulmate, Trevor boy! Right this way, come and find them!_

Fuck that little red beam.

He clenched his hand into a fist, but the stubborn little line just phased through his hand.

It had always been the same.

Until one morning it wasn’t.

Sometime while he was sleeping, his soulmate had been on the move and this morning the beam pointed… up? Or upwards in relation to its usual direction. It pointed north to a slightly higher elevation from his apartment.

_Oooh Trevvy, they might be close! Are they in the city? Only one way for you to find out._

He threw on a shirt, grabbed the keys and jumped in his car, not even caring what he looked like, and followed it as directly as he could through the traffic of Los Angeles.

He didn’t expect to follow it to the parking lot of his own workplace.

And he didn’t expect to follow it into the warehouse and into Brett’s office.

And he certainly didn’t expect to lock eyes with a blond guy in a stylish black and white tracksuit.

Trevor stopped in the doorway and stared at the man in front of him. Brett greeted him, but he didn’t hear a word the older man said, focused on the only thing in the room that mattered in that moment. The two stole glances down at the thread between them, only about three feet long at this point. The shortest it had ever been.

The blond mans lips flickered into a smile as he drew a pattern in the air, the line following his fingers every move. Trevor couldn’t help but smile as well, heat rushing across his face as it flushed red.

“Trevor!” Brett barked at him, the thread between them invisible to him.

“Uh, sorry, what?” Trevor stammered.

“I said this is Aleks, he’s from Russia, he’s going to do some work for us for a bit.”

Aleks bobbed his head as a nod, a faint smile still plastered to his face.

“Oh. Hi.” Trevor said. He felt so awkward, laughing nervously and rubbing his hand over the back of his neck before jamming them into his pockets.

The beam unerringly pointed at Aleks even through his pants.

“Uh, should we..” he trailed off, pulling his hand out again and gesturing towards Aleks.

Aleks laughed as well, his eyes crinkling shut, but he held his hand out as well, ever so gently brushing the tips of their fingers together.

When both ends of the beam touched it flashed white, brighter than it had ever been on its own and then faded away, leaving just a smallish red dot on the end of their fingers, faintly pulsing at the speed of the others heartbeat. Trevor was surprised to see the pulse representing Aleks’ heart pounding as quickly as his own heart felt.

Brett glanced between them, down at their fingers and then leaned back in his chair, a dawning look of realization on his face. “So Aleks. I take it this means you’ll be sticking around longer than you initially planned…”


End file.
